narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku
The Couple SasuSaku (Japanese サスサク SasuSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, when Haruno Sakura is first introduced, she is revealed to have a big crush on the popular Uchiha Sasuke; much like most of the girls in their classroom. Upon being assigned to Team 7, Sakura spent most of her time trying to impress Sasuke even though he often downgraded her. After Team 7 was first formed, Haruno Sakura encounters "Sasuke" outside the Academy. As the two sit side by side, Sakura confesses that all she wants is his acknowledgement. She then leans in to kiss him, but they are interrupted and "Sasuke" runs off. Sakura then comments to herself how shy "Sasuke" was. However, this "Sasuke" was revealed to be Uzumaki Naruto. When the real Sasuke arrives looking for Naruto, Sakura happily greets him. When Sakura mocks Naruto and triggers the word "alone", 'the Uchiha scolds her and calls her annoying before leaving. When the team is introduced to Hatake Kakashi; their sensei asks each and every one of them their dreams. Sakura answers all with mutterings, but hints that her answers are towards the Uchiha. Their sensei then comments to himself how girls seem to always be more interested in love rather than ninjutsu. When the team is set out for their first test as a team, Sakura worries to herself stating that if she fails, she will be separated from Uchiha Sasuke. Even confirming to herself that it was a test of "love". '' '' '' ''During their test at one point, when she is looking for the Uchiha, Sakura is put under a genjutsu of a dying Sasuke, terrified; she screams. This catches the Uchiha's attention, but when he finds out that it was just a genjutsu, he comments that Sakura would likely fall for that. When the kunoichi finally awakens, she returns back to search for Sasuke. Upon finding him, she faints when she spots his "severe head", much to his confusion. When she awakens, she embraces the Uchiha in relief even though he protests to not hug him. He then claims that the two don't have enough time left. When the Haruno tells him that there was always a next time, this was shown to anger the Uchiha. But instead, he explains to her that he's an avenger. When the team fails the first session of the this, they are given another chance. During the second session of the test, when Sasuke offers his assistance to Naruto, Sakura at first protests. However, once Sasuke explains his reasonings, Sakura offers to do the same. They are soon caught by their sensei for disobeying his orders however, much to their surprise they pass. In the Lands of the Waves Arc, when the team is ambushed by enemy nin's, Sakura is left to defend their escort only to be what seemingly defended by Uchiha Sasuke. But instead, Kakashi-Sensei come to both their aid; much to Sasuke's dismay, "''Bah..Showoff". During the Tree Climbing Practice, Sakura was the first one to complete it with ease while Sasuke struggled. Naruto then asks Sakura for advice. After leaving the scene, an embarrassed Sasuke asks Naruto what advice Sakura gave him. During the battle between Haku and Zabuza, when Sasuke hears Sakura's scream, he is shown concerned and quickly gets up. When Sakura hears of Sasuke's "death", she quickly runs to where his lifeless body laid and violates the rules of Shinobi Rule #25 of not showing any kind of emotion by crying for his loss as she recited it. When he reawakens, he is embraced by a tearful and relieved Sakura. After the Team's mission is completed, they return to their more simple missions. On one occasion, Naruto is heavily injuried and Sakura helps care for him with the Uchiha watching and even commenting about the Uzumaki's state.'' When the team is dismissed, Sakura follows Sasuke and asks to train together with him to better their teamwork. However, Sasuke coldly declines and claims that she's the same as Naruto and she herself should train. This is shown to break Sakura's self-confidence in a comedical fashion. When the Sand Siblings are introduced, they harrass Konohamaru but is stopped by Sasuke. Sakura is then shown fawning over his arrival. When the team is entered into the Chunin Exams, Sakura at first hesitates due to thinking of herself not worthy enough. Before the day of entering the Exam, Kakashi first tests each of his students. Sakura was tested under a genjutsu where "Sasuke" was attacked and "killed". After destroying the genjutsu and passing the test, She is met by Naruto and Sasuke as they wait for her by the gateway. As Sakura greets the two, Sasuke notices something strange about her; "''Sakura..she seems wierd today." When the team reaches the floor that was under a genjutsu, Sasuke cheers up Sakura by giving her a moment of praise. When the examiners let them pass, Sakura grabs hold of both Sasuke's and Naruto's hand and goes through; although not to their knowledge, they are followed by Rock Lee who at the time had just developed a big crush on Haruno Sakura. Later they are confronted by Lee again, but this time he challenges Uchiha Sasuke and confesses to Sakura; much to the team's dismay. Ironically when Sakura insults Rock Lee, Sasuke is then later shown using the same words she used along with Uzumaki Naruto when comparing Guy-sensei and Rock Lee. After Sasuke's defeat, Sakura catches him from falling. When Team 7 leaves to meet up with the rest of the members of Konoha, Ino appears and embraces Sasuke from behind. This action is shown to annoy both Sasuke and Sakura. In the Forest of Death when Sakura and Sasuke are left alone to face Orochimaru with Naruto elsewhere, they find themselves paralyzed when he places them in a "Death" Genjutsu where they see their own deaths. When Sasuke finds himself unable to do anything, he turns to Sakura and curses when he sees her in tears. There he concludes that the only way is to run. Stabbing himself in the leg, he grabs Sakura and takes her into hiding. When Naruto comes to their aid, the two are shown watching in horror. When Naruto is taken down, Sakura scolds Sasuke of being a coward. This causes Sasuke to have a flashback and activates his sharingan and attacks Orochimaru. After Orochimaru leaves after giving Sasuke the cursed mark, he screams from the pain and grabs Sakura's hand. He soon faints in Sakura's arm as she pleads for Naruto's help. Left alone to care for her two unconscious teammates, she tends to their wounds as they hid under a tree. When the Sound Ninja's came to take Sasuke, Sakura desperately tries to fight them off with the traps she had pre-perpared, but her efforts are easily avoided and is only saved by Lee. When he is taken down, Sakura is left to defend for herself with the other's life at her stake. As one of the nin's immobilise her by grabbing on to her hair; the nin scolds her for putting more effort onto her looks rather then her skills. Hating herself for always having to watch everyone's back as they protect her, Sakura vowed to become stronger and cuts herself free by chopping off her long hair. As Ino and her team watch from the background, a flashback of their childhood they shared is shown; it is revealed that Sakura grew her hair long due to the rumor of Sasuke liking girls with long hair. It was also mentioned that when she confessed to her friends about her crush on Uchiha Sasuke, she did not have the knowledge of him being popular with the girls. When the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke awakens due to the cursed seal, he immediately asks Sakura, who was the one who injuried her. As Sakura stutters to find words, one of the nin mockingly smirks and confesses. She watches as Sasuke violently rampages upon them.. Frightened and realising that "This is '''not' Sasuke''", Sakura rushes to his side and embraces him, begging him to stop and return to the Sasuke she knew. Her words and embrace go through him and his cursed seal quickly recedes.. When the team takes a break to rest and gather food, Sakura is left in charge of gathering wood for the fire while Naruto and Sasuke are in charge of gathering the food. When Naruto and Sasuke work together and successfully catch three, Sasuke at first commands Naruto to catch more with Naruto wanting to protest. However, Naruto is saved from anymore work when Sakura tells Sasuke that she needs his help to make the fire. When the team travels to the tower, Sakura is shown helping Sasuke walk. However as soon as they reach the tower, Sasuke confirms that he's okay now which causes Sakura to let go and in a comedical fashion way, Inner Sakura curses herself. When the team finds about the secret behind the scrolls, Sasuke is shown teasing Naruto and Sakura how he's glad that they didn't open them to which the two sigh in relief while secretly thanking Kabuto. Before the preliminary matches of the exam, Sakura watches Sasuke as he suffers from the pain caused by the cursed mark. Not wanting to watch him in anymore pain, she tries to confess the situation to the sensei's. She is only stopped by Sasuke who scolds her. As Sakura begins to protest, Sasuke continues by confirming once again that he is an "avenger" and not even she will be able to change that. Later during exams, Sasuke is to battle one of the Sound Ninja's whom attacked Sakura earlier. As the cursed mark begins to release itself during his battle, Sasuke struggles to keep it in place and is shown having flashbacks of Sakura and the rest of his team. Not wanting to worry Sakura and the rest of his team, he fights the seal and defeats his opponent. He is soon taken away by Kakashi-Sensei with Sakura watching as the two leave. When Kakashi comes back, a worried Sakura questions if Sasuke was alright. When Sakura and Ino rest next to eachother after their tied battle, Ino reassures Sakura that she was not going to give up on Sasuke easily. Angered at this, Sakura counters and says the same goes for her. Time to time throughout watching the matches, Sakura is shown to show concern for Sasuke's safety. When Sasuke is shown to finally arrive from his training to fight Gaara, Sakura who has been constantly worried about him gives a geniune and bright smile at his arrival. In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, when Sakura and Naruto catch up to Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura rushes to Sasuke's side and uses herself as a humansheild against Gaara. As Sakura is pinned onto a tree and knocked out unconscious, Sasuke declares to Naruto that he does not wish to lose anyone dear to him anymore and that Naruto better save Sakura. When Sakura is freed from the Sand, Sasuke rushes to the falling Sakura and gently lays her next to Kakashi's dog. Before he leaves, he entrusts her to Pakku and tells him to take care of her before leaving.'' Later, when Sakura and Sasuke watch Naruto train with Kakashi, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her from Gaara. Sasuke then confesses that it was Naruto who saved her; much to her surprise and his dismay. Sakura then turns to watch Naruto and smiles, not noticing the scowl on Sasuke's face as she did so. The two along with the rest of Konoha would later attend the Hokage's Funeral. The two were seen standing together throughout the whole session. Before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Sasuke is left hospitalised after being mentally and physically tormented by Uchiha Itachi; his older brother. He is only later re-awakened when Tsunade heals him. Although before healing Sasuke, Tsunade notices the fresh flowers and questions herself if the Haruno was visting everyday. Upon awakening, he is tearfully embraced by a relieved Sakura. As Sasuke stays in the hospital, Sakura is shown to visit him often. As she is shown cutting an apple for Sasuke, he is shown having flashbacks of Itachi's torment along with the moment when Sakura smiled at Naruto as she admired him for his strength and for saving her. Angered and aware of the fact that Naruto was becoming stronger, he unconsciously knocked the apples that Sakura had offered him. As Naruto enters the scene, Sasuke gives Naruto a taunting look and challenges him. Although Naruto at first protests, he quickly changes his mind. As the two leave, Sakura is reminded of the first time when Sasuke's cursed mark was released and quickly becomes worried and chases after the two. After reaching the rooftop, she watches as the two battle in horror. Unable to watch any longer, she begs the two to stop, rushing in between as both charge at eachother. Due to Sakura's intervention, the two try to stop their attacks. Luckily, Kakashi-Sensei saves Sakura by sending the two into opposite directions. As Sasuke leaves the scene, Sakura breaks into tears but is only reassured by Kakashi. As time goes by, Sakura begins to notice Sasuke's lust for power had become stronger. She begins to grow concern that he will one day leave the village, although she spends as much time with him as she can in an effort to deter him from his path, Uchiha Sasuke finally defects. Having suspecting that this moment would one day come true, Sakura approaches him at the village's exit. As the two stand alone by the village's gate, she asks if he remembers the first time he called her annoying, when Sasuke coldly replies that he doesn't, she continues to proceed and recalls the memories the team had shared. When it finally seemed like he was going to leave, Sakura then blindly confesses that she was in love with him, she said she was willing to do anything for him as long as she could be with him, even going as far as saying she'll help him with his quest for revenge. Reacting to this, Sasuke turns around smirking and calls her annoying. As he turns around and proceeds to leave, Sakura threatened to scream and alert the village of his betrayal. Before knocking her unconscious, he gives her a soft "''Thank You" and leaves her on the bench; where he had first called her "Annoying". The next day, a team is created to retrieve the missing nin. This team is then approached by Haruno Sakura. Upon her coming, Shikamaru confesses that the Hokage had already told him the story and marks that even Sakura wasn't able to convince Sasuke. As Sakura breaks into tears, she turns to Naruto and begs him to bring Sasuke back. When he is unable to bring Sasuke back, Sakura becomes disappointed. However, she becomes encouraged by Naruto when he says that he's keeping his promise of bringing Sasuke back home. After becoming Tsunade's apprentice, she uses Sasuke as one her motivations to become stronger. Part II When Sakura and Naruto are to reface Kakashi to test their strengths, Kakashi uses the same genjutsu of a dying Sasuke on Sakura again. But this time she knows better, but'' yet she whispers to herself how she would do anything to see him again. During the Kazekage Rescue Arc, when Sakura and Chiyo face Sasori; an Akatsuki member, he reveals that he has sent a spy to secretly watch over Orochimaru. Seeing this as a chance to possibly get information on retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura works with Chiyo and the two work together to defeat the Akatsuki. Throughout the battle, Sakura struggles but time to time, she encourages herself to bring back the old Team 7. When the two finally defeat Sasori, he rewards her by spending his last breath giving info about his spy. Returning back, Sakura then later shares the intell with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. In the Sasuke and Sai Arc, when Sai was first introduced to Team Kakashi, Sakura was shocked along with Naruto at how similar Sai looked in comparison to their former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Although later, the two confirmed that although they looked similar, they were nothing alike based on personality wise. When Sai later insulted Sasuke, Naruto quickly defends him. Sakura then "smiles" and asks Sai to forgive him. She then punches Sai and declares that she could care less if he doesn't forgive her. She ends her sentence by threatening to not go easy on him the next time he insults or badnames Uchiha Sasuke. When Sai finally locates Sasuke, the Uchiha explodes his room in rage of being disturbed. Reacting to the explosion, Sakura runs to the location. Spotting Sai, she proceeds to attack him for knowing full well of his mission of assassinating Uchiha Sasuke. However, she freezes when she hears a familar voice calling her name. As she turns around, she stares in disbelief at her former teammate; Uchiha Sasuke. When the other members catch up, they are attacked by him. Still in shock, Sakura finds herself unable to do anything. Angered at this, she charges blindly. Reacting to this, the Uchiha prepares to attack in defense. However, she is saved by their team captain who takes the hit instead. Despite the team's effort, they found themselves to be outmatched. In the end, Sasuke fled with Orochimaru. However, instead of getting discouraged, Sakura vows to get stronger. As the Invasion of Pain rages on in the Konoha village, Team Taka is sent to capture the Eight-Tails. When the members are Taka are shown struggling, Uchiha Sasuke has a flashback of Team 7. Remembering his former team, he rushes back into the battlefield to save his team members. After the Invasion of Pain Arc, when Tazuna arrives to help rebuild the damaged village, he questions the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke. This is shown to quickly sadden Sakura. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, when Omoi and Karui confronts Naruto and Sakura about Sasuke's crime as well as informing them that Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki, Sakura begins to protest and tries to defend her former teammate but before so, she is brought to tears when Karui triggers the words; "''You're Annoying" and continuing onward to as even questioning what was Sasuke to her. When Team Kakashi returns from the Land of Iron, Shikamaru confronts Sakura about the situation of Uchiha Sasuke. He then notes that Sasuke's actions will only lead to war and believes that the best course of action would be for them to personally stop him. Knowing well of the situation, the heart broken medical-nin agrees. Not wanting her teammate to feel the burden of killing his best friend, she makes a fake confession to try and prevent the tragical future. However, when the medical-nin's fake confession towards her teammate is revealed, she leaves without telling him about her plans. Knowing this, Sai creates a clone and informs Naruto and Kakashi in her place. As Naruto denies that Sakura would not kill Sasuke, Sai clearifies to him that she's doing all of this because she loves him; Uchiha Sasuke. When Sakura is finally able to locate Sasuke, she finds him where he is just about to kill his teammate; Karin. As she approaches him, she senses something different about him. When Sakura asks to join Sasuke, he grows suspiscious at her sudden request and declares that if she is able to kill his teammate then he would let her join him. As Sakura crosses over to face his teammate, she is almost struck by his Chidori, only to be saved by Kakashi-Sensei. As the former sensei and student clash, the medical nin takes the injuried Karin elsewhere safe and heals her wounds. While being healed, Karin comments to herself that Sakura must also be in love with Sasuke and although she tells herself to not sympathize with the enemy, she finds herself in tears with the medical nin as the two know the man they both had fallen for was no longer the same. After healing the Uchiha's teammate, an emotionally-unstable Sakura prepares to re-attack her former teammate, deciding to kill him for the sake of the future. However, just before she is about to stab him with the poisoned kunai she had hand-crafted herself, she has a flashback of who he used to be and finds herself unable to kill him. Noticing her presence, the Uchiha takes this opening and attempts to stab her with Chidori but before so, the medical-nin is saved by her teammate. As she watches her former teammates clash at one another, she silently begs to herself for them to stop. In the Shinobi World War Arc, Sakura is seen at the Logistical Support and Medical Division compound healing the wounded that was being moved to the central location. There, Haruno Sakura is approached by a ninja she had healed earlier who hands her a love letter saying he doesn't know if he'll be able to survive the war or not. She takes the letter and thanks him, but confesses to the shinobi that she loves someone else. This person is confirmed to be Uchiha Sasuke. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, after the Ten-Tails appeared to had been immobillised, Uchiha Sasuke appears before the shinobi's. Staring in disbelief, a confused and shocked Sakura calls out his name. Surprisingly, he ignores the Uzumaki's comment of his late arrival and instead, mutters the medical-nin's name. Still confused and unsure of his motives, Sakura then questions his reasons for coming on to the battlefield and along with everyone else of Konoha 11, is shocked with his sudden announcement of wanting to become Hokage. When Sasuke and her other teammate start to leave to enter the battle, the medical-nin follows them. Catching up to them, she boldly declares to the two that she is also a student of one of the Legendary Sanins and refuses to sit and watch their backs. As the trio enter the battle field, the Ten-Tails creates multiple clones and begins charging at the shinobi's. As Sakura watches Sasuke and her other teammate clash with the clones, she reminds herself of the vow she made to herself. Once gathering enough chakra, she reveals her full power and forms the White Strength Seal and charges towards one of the clones, destroying multiple at once. This sudden action impresses Sasuke, who is shown smirking to himself. As Sakura turns around, she is only to be faced by two more who had survived her attack but is saved when her teammates come to her aid. She is then later shown summoning with Sasuke along with their other teammate. Later as the battle continues, Sakura watches as both her teammates team up to attack the Ten-Tails. As she watches, she sheds a tear of happiness. However, this moment is short-lived when she overhears Sai questioning about Sasuke's true motives to Juugo. When Sai later asks Sakura of her sincere views of Sasuke, she states that she's happy that he's back and she trusts him.. Although her words seemed sincere, he notes that her smile is fake. During the battle against the newly jinchurikin of the Ten-Tails, after Sasuke saves at both Naruto and Minato from Obito's sneak attack, he exclaims to Obito that he will be the one to change the shinobi's system while having a flashback of Team 7. As the battle rages on, while Haruno Sakura and the rest of the Shinobi Alliances watch the battle from afar. When the medical-nin spots the Burning Black Flames of Amaterasu that belongs to Uchiha Sasuke, the worried Sakura quickly questions Hinata the condition of her teammates to where the Hyuuga calmly replies; "They're both smiling." Later as Sakura watches the members of Konoha 11; including Uchiha Sasuke, she is shown silently cheering them on. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning of the series that Sakura has feelings for Sasuke. *It was confirmed in the very beginning of the series that Sakura wanted Sasuke's acknowledgement. *It was shown numerous times that Sasuke would often criticize Sakura in the beginning of the series.Taking his criticism seriously, she is shown to often try to better herself due to this. *Sakura hugs Sasuke on numerous occasions, and he doesn't protest among several of them. *Sasuke saves her on numerous occasions, which shows that he cares for her. *Sakura herself has been shown willing to risk her life to save Sasuke. ( Konoha Invasion Arc ). *In the Konoha of Invasion Arc, it was revealed that Sasuke considers Sakura as a precious comrade. *It is revealed during Ino's flashbacks that Sakura did not know about Sasuke's popularity with the girls at the time. This indicates that her crush on Sasuke at the time was not due to his popularity. *It is shown throughout the series that Sasuke may have developed a soft spot for Sakura. *In every Team Reunion, Sakura was always the first 'of the '''original '''members of Team 7 to appear before Sasuke. *It has been shown throughout the series that Sasuke is able to easily read Sakura through our actions and words. * It was revealed that Masashi Kishimoto had created Uchiha Sasuke by using ideas from an old TV show character; Sarutobi Sasuke. Ironically, the character he used also had a female companion called Sakura as well. Quotes Databook * ''"Towards Darkness... the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him as he tries to leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. Sakura who needed him to the very last. His words were real." :::::::::::: '~ By Masashi Kishimoto - Databook 2: Uchiha Sasuke's Profile Sakura's Confession to Sasuke: *''"I..I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay with me..there would be no regrets. Because everyday, we'd so something fun. We'd be happy, I swear! Please stay with me. I'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do but I'll try my best to do something. So please, stay with me.. or take me with you if you can't stay here.."'' Sai to Naruto about Sakura and Sasuke: *''"It's because Sakura''' loves''' Sasuke that she doesn't want him to sink any lower..It's because she''' loves''' him that she wants to rescue him from the evil path that he walks on..Even if the only way to do it is to kill him with her own two hands..I believe she's prepared to do it ... because she loves him."'' Sakura Talks of Flowers and Love: *''"Even during winter it keeps it's beauty, never losing to the cold. A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring."'' Sasuke to Naruto about Sakura (Konoha Invasion Arc): *''"Hey ...Naruto. You have to save Sakura no matter what.. I know you can save her. Once you've got her, carry her, and run..as far...and as fast as you can.. Even if it's just for a while.. I'll be able to hold him in place. Never '''again. I've already lost everything once before. I don't want to watch those '''dear to me die before my eyes again."'' Sakura to Sasuke about Loneliness - Chapter 181: *''" On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful.. I understand that so well right now. I have family and I have friends.. but if you're gone.. To me.. It will be the same as being alone.."'' Unofficial Evidence Openings/Endings *In Naruto Shippuden opening 9 - Lovers, Sakura is shown to shed a tear when the camera focuses onto Sasuke's image. * In Naruto Shippuden ending 10 - My Answer, in the last part of the ending song, there an umbrella drawn on the sand and the names; "Sasuke" and "Sakura" was written under it. サスケ | サクラ Sasuke | Sakura * In the Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi (Transient Firework), Sakura is shown walking on the beach. The lyrics of the song delivers Sakura's feelings for Sasuke *The Translated Lyrics:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzsGxORFiSE *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 - Kasukēdo (Cascade), Sakura and Hinata appear in the ending song with scenes of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. It is seem that Sakura appear for Sasuke and Hinata appear for Naruto. Kasukedo Video Games * In the Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 In Part I Flashbacks, there is a scene where Sasuke leaves Sakura. The title of this memory is called "Separation" *In the Game; Naruto Ultimate Ninja II when Sakura is approached by a controlled Haku, Sasuke comes and takes her place and tells her to be careful. Fillers - Part I In the Land of Tea Filler Arc when Team 7 are ambushed by enemy shinobi's, Sakura uses herself as a human sheild to protect their stubborn escort and is hit by a kunai. Screaming in pain, a worried Sasuke quickly turns around to see if she was alright. Later when the team rests and hides in a cave, their escort decides to leave with Naruto. As they start to leave, Sakura begins to protest but is stopped by Sasuke when he grabs her hand. When Sasuke and the enemy shinobi clash at one another, the enemy knocks the Uchiha unconscious and attempts to make him fall to his death by disconnecting the bridge. However, Sakura quickly rushes to his aid and manages to saves him. Fillers - Part II In the Konoha History''' Filler Arc, Naruto Shippuden episode 189; Sasuke's Paw Encyclopedia, Team 7 sets out to achieve one of the dreams that Sasuke had set with Itachi when he was a child, but decided to disgard it as he grew and matured. When the team gets their " spy gear( Cat Ears ) " from the Elder; Nekobaa. The Uchiha becomes disgusted once forced to wear it however though, the infatuated Sakura thinks to herself that the Uchiha looked ''"Kawaii". ''Noticing this, the annoyed and embarrassed Uchiha turns to his other teammate but soon gets even more annoyed with his teammate's idiotic choice of words. When his teammate finally gets to Sakura, she pounds the Uzumaki and runs off ahead with Sasuke. When the team finally arrives at the gateway of the temple where there mission is, Naruto ruins their chance of entrance and the two run off together with Sasuke grabbing her hand. Sasuke then tells Sakura to go gather information and go to the temple. Ironically, their way of getting information is greatly in difference. Sasuke arriving first at the temple battles with the "Boss" and is soon injuried. When Sakura finally arrives with Naruto, she rushes to the Uchiha's aid. The Uchiha quickly gets back on his feet and defeats the "Boss" . In a Two-Timed '''Filler '''Episode from the Shinobi World War Arc when Sakura is introduced into the scene, she is shown walking around and spots and stops to spy on the popular Uchiha snacking on his lunch. Noticing her prescence, he quickly turns around. Embarrassed of being spotted, the tomatoe-faced Haruno runs off and hides behind a tree. Later in the next following episode, when Ino complains to everyone of how Uchiha rejected her flowers, Sakura thinks to herself of how amazing the Yamanaka was; just by approaching the popular Uchiha. The latter then later giggles when the '''Filler character; Yota teased how silly the "''cool ''" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. Movies In the first Naruto movie; Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow , Sakura and Sasuke are shown working together numerous times throughout the movie. When the main protagnoist of the movie is defeated, the Land of Spring is created. As the scene continues onward, the Uchiha is shown watching the creation as he rests his head on Sakura in the ending credits. In Naruto Shippuden Movie 6; Road to Ninja, it is shown that the alternate universed Uchiha Sasuke is a carefree flirt who likes to dress casually with a little fashion added to the side. When Sakura first arrives into the new world, she meets the drastically different Uchiha and is filled with joy when she finds that he returns the feelings she has for his alternate universe. She finds herself enjoying the attention she gets from his alternate self as well and even accepts the rose he hands her and decides that she wants to stay in the alternate world a little longer. However, she soon finds out that the alternate Uchiha does the same to every other girls and is left heartbroken. She finally realizes that the alternate Sasuke isn't the same Uchiha she fell in love with and decides that she wants to go back to her world. Otakon Conventions In Otakon conventions, Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke's English Dub actor), and Kate Higgins, (Sakura's English Dub Voice actress), would spoof how Sasuke and Sakura act towards each other. * The first video shows that "Sasuke" is proposing to "Sakura." 0:46-1:46 * The second video shows "Sasuke" and "Sakura" answering phone calls while training . OVAs *In Naruto OVA 1 : Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover, there is a scene a bout Sakura being head over heels for Sasuke. She fantasizes about a romantic time with Sasuke, but before she could say something to the Uchiha, she is interupted by Naruto and Konohamaru. *In Naruto OVA 6 : The Cross Roads, there is a scene where Sasuke saves both Sakura and Naruto; kicking Naruto to a tree and grabbing Sakura and gaurding her from the explosions. *In Naruto OVA 7 : Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!! , every member of Konoha 11 is shown to argue and fight over the Genie bottle. ( Excluding Hinata and Chouji). As one of the members include Haruno Sakura, she is shown to bicker and fight for her wish of making the Uchiha fall in love with her. Due to her love rival; Yamanaka Ino having a similar idea, the two are shown to specifically fight one another their "love". Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden * In the second part of episode 2, both Naruto and Rock Lee writes a love letter to Sakura and they put the love letter in Sakura's bag when Sakura is not looking. Later, Naruto and Lee was upset when they thought there are a third love letter and demands to know who would have wrote it. When pondering who it could be, Uchiha Sasuke is shown to pop up. * In the first part of episode 5, Naruto shows off by performing Sexy Sakura Jutsu and shows Lee and Konohamaru how convincing it is. As Sakura passes by, she beats on them from annoyance. After beating them, Sakura begins to scold them about the Sexy Jutsu. Countering this, Konohamaru claims to Sakura that she didn't have any problems with the Sexy Man Jutsu that he used on Sakura by transforming into Sasuke the other day. This is then shown to cause her to blush out of embarrassment. * In the second part of episode 19, Rock Lee tells Tenten and Neji a love story that he made up. This Love story was to show his love towards Sakura but Sakura choosing Sasuke over him, therefore breaking his heart tragically : ** "Yes...she was beautiful. She appeared before me as if out of a dream and said she wanted an emerald more beautiful than the ocean. I spent all my saving to buy her an emerald that sparkled brighter than the seven seas. But then, she rather have a yellow diamond that shone brighter than the sun and left me for another man" * In the second part of episode 47, Rock Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meets his new comrades. Rock Lee then demands to know why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While he was asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Sakura being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kind of things which makes Lee go crazy in jealousy, wondering why he is so popular with girls even though he doesn't even try to win their hearts. *In chapter 25, it focuses on Sakura's feelings towards Uchiha Sasuke. The title of the chapter is being called; My Dear Beloved Sasuke-Kun Among the Fans SasuSaku is arguably one of the most popular couples in the fandom, rivaled by SasuNaru. It's most likely supported because of Sakura's feelings and devotion toward Sasuke, as well as their bond in Part I. It's nearly always a companion ship to NaruHina, and it's a rival pairing to SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SasuHina and SasuIno. External Links *http://sasusakuiscanon.tumblr.com/ *http://sasusaku5ever.tumblr.com/ *http://sasusaku-fied.tumblr.com/tagged/analysis (The Analysis is towards Uchiha Sasuke's Feelings Btw^^) *http://sasusaku-love.tumblr.com/ *http://harunoh.tumblr.com/ *SasuSaku Live Journal: http://rikkaiawesome.livejournal.com/9313.html *http://-underthesamesky.tumblr.com *http://sasusakuxoxo.tumblr.com/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=4641805&page=1 (SS. Databook, Interviews, Essays Collection ) Gallery SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.png SasuSaku Cherry Blossom.jpg Samurai.png Ferris Wheel Love.jpg SasuSaku Kunai.jpg Snow Love.jpg Kiss.jpg Welcome Back.jpg SasuSaku Tumbler.jpg Tumblr mflqg3CMRt1qjba4uo1 500.png SasuSaku Kimino.jpg Reach by keulom-d67r8ej.png SasuSaku Lolli.jpg By tenchufreak-sasusaku-and-naruhina-18510652-900-675.jpg Sasusaku kimono.jpg NARUTO Take a Dip WINNER by NaruHina SasuSaku.jpg Friends-only-sasusaku-and-naruhina-14434412-500-410.jpg SasuSaku.jpg NHxSS-Halfway-Perfect-by-Momoko-Kawase-sasusaku-and-naruhina-10538704-554-2560.jpg Beautiful Family.jpg Road To Ninja.jpg SasuSaku Under the Same Sky.png For_You_by_annria2002.jpg|link=http://annria2002.deviantart.com/art/For-You-170231153 Yasa by Mitona.jpg Mikota Sakura Sasuke.png SasuSaku by Mitona.jpg SasuSaku The Beginning.jpg RtN SasuSaku FanMade.jpg SasuSaku Naruto Ignored. My VERSION xD.jpg NaruSaku vs SasuSaku.jpg SasuSaku vs NaruSaku.jpg Sakura Punch!!.jpg SasuSaku Snow.jpg SasuSaku Farewell.jpg A New Beginning.png SasuSaku Utakata Hanabi.jpg sasusaku_rose_by_kayurka-d55au8h.jpg she_is_mine_by_shirayuki_haruna-d54as3w.jpg sasusakupicture.jpg sasusaku naruhina.jpg sasusakukissonthecheek.jpg tumblr_mqftvyBNJQ1spgw6wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqiiwj1CH31sc731zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_mnzkzlgbfk1rx7x6m.jpg commission__sasusaku_wish_by_annria2002-d34z23j.jpg A Happy Family.png Together at Last.png Sasusaku cards tarjetas cartas 2.jpg Sasusaku cards tarjetas cartas 1.jpg Cruel Fate.jpg By Hachiretsu- Deviant Art.jpg Tumblr mranpxBITx1syc0i4o3 500.png By Humonster-Deviant Art.jpg A Beautiful Garden Couple.jpg Switching Clothing.jpg Beach- Embrace.gif Punk Style SxS.jpg Secrets.jpg Surprise Kiss.jpg Silent Kiss.jpg Shyness SxS.jpg Young Couples and Parents.jpg No Need for Words.. by asha3 Deviant Art.jpg Under the CherryBlossom Skies.jpg Sketch sasusaku 03 by Fey Rayen.jpg 935903 610799115611662 1612311977 n.jpg 66409_536672083044930_116598097_n.jpg 521639_549138261798312_2133525805_n.jpg tumblr_mt52brdygV1shivcfo8_500.jpg Beautiful SasuSaku kiss.jpg tumblr_mawjsj6ql51r0mbqgo1_500.jpg 999387_478588008897900_1319392644_n.jpg 60779_478515462235631_925127914_n.jpg 970429_478588105564557_16074940_n.jpg SasuSaku by MuzzaThePerv.jpg 998538_478587928897908_128846987_n.jpg hanabi.jpg best day ever.jpg 1380109_735176143165743_1627138866_n.jpg SasuSaku in Shippuden (hugging) .jpg SasuSaku about to kiss.jpg Sasuke holding Sakura in bridal style.jpg NaruHina and SasuSaku (post war).jpg high school.jpg sweet and cute.jpg 5664_628208363873535_1406136265_n.jpg 1003723_478588018897899_72989224_n.jpg sasusaku___iridescence___by_kivi1230-d4eqtva.png sasusaku___innocent_love___by_kivi1230-d4qhnqn.png.jpg sasusaku_rememberance_by_kivi1230-d6f5fqg.png sasusaku____tears_from_heaven_by_kivi1230-d30gclh.jpg 1308252446_sasusaku___memories___by_kivi1230-d3j2tjd.png sasusaku____beloved____by_kivi1230-d39yxd0.png 1380242 387200434746727 619631397 n.jpg 995221 385691374897633 568748122 n.jpg 537325 464730790311826 879578645 n.jpg 998320 321339798008404 1163370573 n.jpg 1383383 320253024783748 1399909819 n.jpg Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Sakura